powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Sastgamer/Milandra Kor
Milandra is the 8th and currently only Voidspeaker. She has gone against the Void’s desire and is currently a true neutral, having little to no morals and doing things she wants with little regard for the Void or God desires and objectives. Personality Milandra is a highly complex person, being in most parts very playful with plenty of jokes and games without morals. Yet, Milandra also has a serious side that takes no manner of “bullshit” from anyone, not even the void itself. Milandra has a very strong attachment to Watcher with most of her actions being in some way to please him, coerce him, or trick him. Milandra has shown a deep love/lust for Watcher and has gone to certain Yandere levels to ensure he is with her or with no one. Appearance History Milandra Kor, born Sarah Jane Smith, was the daughter to Arch Priestess of the “Arc of Time” a church dedicated to Watcher and his story of ascension. Growing up, Sarah was deeply invested in the faith, going to the Shining Cathedral every week, partaking in communities events, and reading stories on his life. Sarah had a good life ahead of her as a priestess, that was until she was pulled into the void to become part of the new 6 set of Voidspeakers. The attempted torture and brainwashing of Sarah was relatively short for induction as the Voidspeaker. Sarah Jane Smith was thrown out of the void and placed back into her home. However, Sarah was dead from that day on, forever changed into Milandra Kor the Voidspeaker. Exiled from her home and on the run from everyone in the multiverse. Powers Antimatter Manipulation/Matter Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: Milandra has the ability to manipulate matter, antimatter, and energy into any form she wishes, including each other (Matter to Antimatter, Matter to Energy, Energy to Antimatter, ETC) There is a limit to how much she can change and the degree at which she does, but it is so high that in most confrontations, she has little worry about her limits. (she can't change an entire planet into energy in an instant, but can convert the entire planet into one element or material under concentration.) Replication/Divided Mind: Milandra can split her body into 6 pieces, splitting the power of the voidspeaker across the 6. Despite the 6 being dedicated to Milandra, they are separate thinking entities. Nothingness Manipulation: The Void specialty, Milandra can manifest and manipulate the aspect of nothingness within anything, using the aspectless void as weapons or anti-constructs. Supernatural Condition Master Level: Milandra is as strong, fast, and durable as the likes of Superman. Shapeshifting: Milandra can change her physical body to any form she sees fit at the molecular level, no matter her size, shape, or physical construct of the form. (However, she much prefers her form noted in the "Appearance" section with slight changes depending on mood.) ~~Everything after this line will not be in the RP~~ Omni-Perception: Immortality: Meta Teleportation: Category:Blog posts